Wonder Weapons
Wonder Weapons were secret technologies during World War II and the Cold War manufactured by Nazis, Russians, Americans, and possibly extra-terrestrials. In Call of Duty: World at War, Wonder Weapons are only available in the Nazi Zombies game mode, the single player mission "Little Resistance" in World at War and "Numbers" in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops''. Ray Gun The Ray Gun is a pistol possibly created by extra-terrestrials available from the only the Mystery Box in every zombie map. It fires green ringed-shaped waves of energy, and has high splash damage. Caution is advised when using this weapon, as its splash damage kill the user if used at point blank and close ranges. It is highly effective in Nacht Der Untoten, but somewhat lessened in the 3 DLC maps. It can also be found in the campaign mission "Little Resistance" in World at War. Wunderwaffe DG-2 The Wunderwaffe DG-2 is found in the maps Shi No Numa and Der Riese. It fires concentrated bolts of electricity which, when they hit a zombie, start a lightning chain which jumps to any zombies nearby. This allows it to take out as many as ten zombies (30 when pack a punched) in one shot. It was apparently created by Doctor Richtofen. It is incorrectly called "Wonder Waffle" by many players due to Tank Dempsey's quoting it as "The Wonder Waffle!" Monkey Bomb The Monkey Bomb (also known as Cymbal Monkey) is a cymbal-banging monkey toy with several sticks of dynamite strapped to the back of it. It is only available in Der Riese, Kino der Toten, "Five", and the remakes of all of the World at War maps in Black Ops. It is available from the Mystery Box and its main function is to distract zombies and then explode, much like the pipe bomb in Left 4 Dead. Thunder Gun The Thunder Gun is a new Wonder Weapon in Call of Duty: Black Ops. This weapon fires a wave of air that blows zombies backwards. It is found on both Kino der Toten and Ascension from the Mystery Box, not counting its campaign appearance on Black Ops. In "Numbers," the Thunder Gun can be found after using tapes and shooting barrels; this is rather similar to the Ray Gun found on World At War's "Little Resistance" campaign mission. Winter's Howl The Winter's Howl is an American Wonder Weapon, found only in the map "Five" and "Verruct". When fired, it causes iced based effects on the zombies; when hit one time a zombie will slow to walking speed, when hit a second time the zombie is encased in ice. Due to its resemblence to the Ray Gun, many players believe it is an American version of the Ray Gun. In a section of the "Five" map, it can be seen pointing at a target, suggesting it was tested at the Pentagon. Its canonicity is in question due to the map "Five" being questionably canonical content in itself. Gersch Device The Gersch Device is a black hole bomb that was created by Gersch and co-created by Yuri Kravcheski. It appears in the map Ascension. The Gersch Device can only be obtained from the Mystery Box (as any other weapon). When it activates, irt explodes into a black hole. This black hole then uses gravity to suck any zombies around it into it. Strangely, players are not effected by the gravitational pull, but when they jump in, they are teleported to a different section of the map. Matryoshka Doll The Matryoshka Doll is available in the map Ascension. It acts as a cluster bomb, and pops out 4 additional dolls, each one acting like a normal grenade. This effect can be useful in small areas and hallways. Each of the 4 inner dolls resemble one of the four characters from Nazi Zombies, and glow their respective point counter colors. Trivia *If you throw a monkey bomb into the furnace by the Thompson, you will hear noises like "ahh!", "ouch!", and "ee!", relative to the monkey burning in the fire and exploding. After the monkey explodes, a voice will say "Why are you so cruel to Mr. Monkey? Mr. Monkey just wanted to PLAY! The voice is that of Samantha Maxis, Ludwig Maxis' daughter. *If you Pack-a-Punch the Wunderwaffe, and then buy Speed Cola, the wonder weapon becomes fully automatic. *The Monkey Bomb, when thrown, seems to play polka music. *The Ray Gun's splash damage makes it generally unwieldy in tight corners. This can be remedied with PhD Flopper. *You can reload the Thunder Gun manually in "Numbers", something you cannot do in Zombies. *There are 4 Matroyshka Dolls of the Zombies characters hidden around Ascension. When you look at one and press X, Square or F (depending on your console), the doll will make a remark about your character. These dolls are identical to the dolls that pop out of the Matroyshka Doll grenades. Category:Weapons Category:Wonder Weapons Category:Nacht Der Untoten Category:Verruckt Category:Shi No Numa Category:Der Riese Category:Kino der Toten Category:"Five" Category:Ascension Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Call of Duty:Black Ops